


Now?

by Hi_Im_Elsa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Iceburns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Elsa/pseuds/Hi_Im_Elsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I haven't seen you in weeks" Elsa's eyes followed her finger, which made circles around his chest. Her finger then slowly went down his chest to his stomach, nearing his manhood.</p><p>"Elsa, I love you but right now, I'm tired"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now?

Elsa sighed for the third time within the hour, it was one in the morning and she wide awake. She moved her body all around, she looked at her husband's sleeping face. This was probably the first night he slept properly after weeks of voyage to a far away kingdom and back.

Elsa touched the side of his face, she felt his sideburns poking her fingers, her finger moved to his cheek, then up to his forehead to move a strand of hair away from his gorgeous face.

Elsa scooted forwards, cupping her hand on the other side of his cheek then kissed his free cheek. "Hans?" She whispered. "Are you awake?"

No response. Just the sound his soft breathing.

"Hans" Elsa called out louder, landing her hand on his chest and slowly rising up to face him, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we to… play" Elsa whispered the last word.

Hans moaned groggily, "Elsa?" Hans raised his head up slightly to see what kind of weight was on his chest, then to look at his side to see Elsa smiling at him seductively.

"Yes?" Elsa replied as she kissed him awake.

"What are you doing?" Hans laid his head back down, placing one arm to his eyes and groaned.

"I haven't seen you in weeks" Elsa's eyes followed her finger, which made circles around his chest. Her finger then slowly went down his chest to his stomach, nearing his manhood.

"Elsa, I love you but right now, I'm tired" Hans took hold of Elsa's roaming hand and gently pushed it off.

Hans moved to his sides and faced Elsa, he kissed her sweetly the broke away.

"Tomorrow, it's the first thing we do when we wake up, okay?"

Elsa bit her lip and nodded.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Hans"

Hans pulled his wife to his body to keep her comforted until she falls asleep.

Though, the next morning, Hans woke up with Elsa on top of him, wide awake playing with strands of hair. Elsa saw her husband wake up and steadied herself on top of him more.

"Now?" Elsa asked taking a grip on his nightshirt, ready to take it off.

* * *

[[[Tumblr](asdfghjkl-frozen.tumblr.com)]]


End file.
